The recorded data are very valuable to the advertisers as the recorded data allow advertisers to check if their communication campaign is performed as they expect.
The recorded data are also interesting for competitors as the recorded data may allow them to estimate the communication budget of one competitor.
In order to reduce costs and inaccurate manual browsing, monitoring companies are automating the browsing process. Image recognition technology may be a solution for automating the browsing process. Image detection algorithms are able to find an image in a large collection of images. Image detection algorithms may find all the images related to a given ad campaign but are not able to detect small differences between images. The operators are still required to manually select the appropriate record.